brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Allender's Story (Part 1)
A Normal Day? ~ NOTE-The Tim Allender stories are set before Brett Blakley's story part 1~ The beginning- In the beginning I was just a normal kid doing my ordinary tasks of the day. Nothing special, I was just another normal kid trying to make it through a seemingly endless school day like all the other kids. Our school was a nice place. Nice teachers,nice food, And nice kids. But of coarse not everyone can be like the rest. There were many bullies in the school too. They were part of a top-secret club called THEM. However, the club was often called THEY for top secret reasons. They would pick on kids all the time, showing no mercy towards us. But we kids had some help to fight against THEY. There was another group called The S.S.C, however most kids just called them: The Fighters Club. They were a friendly bunch and even though there were only a few of them, they were still very strong and dedicated to fighting for our safety. I had never seen them in action but i have heard they were amazing fighters, that could take on almost anything. My name is Tim Allender...and this is my story. Just a normal day?- I think it all began the day i was talking to my friend James in the hallway about the increasing attacks of THEY. James had been my best friend for years now. He was tall for our age and was pretty strong, but he was a nice guy who i knew i could always confide in if i ever i had a problem. "Did you hear about what happened to Ron last week?" asked James. "No what happened" i asked in my usual boisterous and loud voice. "He was in the locker room by himself, when he was attacked by some THEY members who wanted his money!" I was shocked by this. THEY members had never attacked a kid i knew personally, like Ron. "Did they get the money?" i asked, looking down at my feet. James paused for a moment but then said "They almost did but the fighters stopped them before they could." I was relieved to hear this and i began to walk to my next class. "See-ya later Tim!" shouted James as i walked away. On my way there i headed for a short-cut to my next class when all of a sudden i heard yelling coming from a room in the corner of the gym. I walked inside and was astonished too see a fight going on between some kids! It had to be the fighters v.s THEY! I began too walk out when i was pulled back by a bruised-up hand! I looked behind me and saw a mean looking boy, looking at me in disdain. I tried to get away but his grip was to strong! So i turned around and punched him in the arm. It didn't seem to do a thing. I wasn't a very good fighter. I kept hitting but the kid only laughed. "You punch like a girl!" he yelled. Then he punched me hard in my stomach. I staggered back in pain and i thought it was over. But then i saw the kid was running towards me, ready to finish me off! I closed my eyes and waited to be knocked out. I could tell that this was going to hurt. A hero- But too my amazement, nothing happened! I opened my eyes and saw that the mean looking kid had been stopped by a tall, brown haired kid i had never seen before. The kid had just saved me! The brown haired hero turned around to look at me and shouted "Get out of here kid!" I decided to listen to him and i ran for the door. But of coarse when i got out i opened the door a little to see what was happening. All the stories about the fighters were true. They WERE wonderful fighters. There movements were so quick and agile, it was true that they were definitely experts. There were about twenty-four kids in that room in-all. But i was mainly focused on the kid that saved me, and how the fight would turn out. My hero punched the kid in his shoulder and tripped him with a quick spin on the floor. The bullie then jumped up and began to kick the hero in the side. Eventually my hero was cornered and it looked as if he was going to lose, when all of a sudden the hero tackled him and they ran into a wall. My hero got him in a head lock and spun him around until he finally let go, sending the mean kid into another wall. The bullie jumped up and attempted to flip my hero over his shoulder but the kid countered the attack by elbowing him in the chest, causing the bullie to fall down in pain. The bullie ran out the door without looking back. The battle raged on for quite a while until eventually the fighters won. I was silently cheering to myself as i watched the fighters celebrate over the victory. Finally they stopped and exchanged high-fives until they all began to leave through different doors. Finally everyone was gone except for the kid that had saved me earlier. I was going to walk in and thank him but i decided against it. I watched him stand there but then he stiffened up and looked in my direction. He knew i was there! My master- I was about to run away when he shouted "wait!" He opened the door and looked at me for a while, like i was an alien. Finally he spoke up in a scornful voice. "Why did you walk into the middle of a battle like that you could have been badly hurt!" i said "I was dragged in there by one of those bullies." He then yelled again "You were a horrible fighter out there, don't you know how to give a good punch?!" I paused for a moment but i finally said "No...i am not very good at fighting...you are clearly better than me." He then said "No....in my opinion everyone is just as good of a fighter than anyone else." "All they need is a little help." I shook my head like i understood but i really had no idea what he meant. The kid spoke again "My name is Eric... what is your name?" "I am Tim Allender" i said. Eric looked at me some more and said "How would you like to be my apprentice Tim?" I was shocked by this. "Really....you want me as.......no-way....are you kidding right?.......i can't believe it. Eric spoke up "Is it a yes or a no?" "sure" i said "i would love to fight along-side you and the others." "It would be an honer." He said he would meet me at recess to practice and he walked off. I was so excited. I had to tell someone. So on my way to recess i told James the good news. "Wow... you are really part of the fighters group now?" asked James. "I think so." i said "And pretty soon i am going to kick those bullies butts!" James seemed shocked and he said he had to go. So James ran off and i headed towards Eric, who was standing next to an old tree. I ran up to him and i loudly yelled "SO! WHAT DO WE DO FIRST!" i yelled. Eric looked up at me and said "First...we change your attitude." Training- I was confused at first. And i said "What do you mean!" Eric calmly said "You are to loud and to annoying." Being an Fighter means you have to be wise,smart,and diligent." "What about strong!?" i yelled. Eric looked at me and said "knowledge is far more important than brute strength." "I don't understand" i said. "You will someday." said Eric in his usual, calm voice. "So from now on i want you to be calm,diligent,and understanding." "only then can you be a TRUE hero." I was annoyed by this, but i nodded my head. "Now give me 100 push-ups!" Eric yelled. At first i thought he was just trying to make a joke, but when i looked at his eyes, i could tell he wasn't kidding. I got down and started the push-ups. I got to 24 before i stopped. "What are you doing, don't give up!" Eric yelled. So i kept going, i lost track of the numbers but Eric was silently counting in his head, above me. "Keep going!" My hands were burning and i was already sweating. "I can't do it." i said. "don't give up!" he yelled. I went faster but my legs started to go numb. My heart was beating really hard...could i make it? "Keep going, don't give up!" Eric yelled some more. I was getting slower and my side began to hurt. I could tell people were beginning to crowd around to watch me. They chanted for me to keep going. Eric yelled "You can do, you can do it!" I started to yell in pain. I was sweating like crazy. My arms were giving out. Eric told me to hurry. So i went a little faster but my heart couldn't let me go further. More people started to come and watch. I yelled in pain some more and i began to stop. But then i realized that they were counting on me to do this, and do it right. Pain- My face was dripping with sweat. And I was aching all over. My breathing became more erratic as i continued. "Don't give up, you can do it!" Eric kept saying. Some kids were cheering. Others just looked at me astounded. As i looked at the crowds i saw that James was standing in the crowd too. However he was not cheering. He was just looking at me with his arms crossed. I couldn't feel my arms anymore and i was in great pain. But i kept going. I kept thinking to myself i can do it, i can do it. I got faster and people cheered some more. I looked up at James again but he was standing away from the crowds, talking to a kid at the corner of the play ground. They kept looking over at me and then they started to argue. "Almost!" shouted Eric. I yelled again in pain. I thought I could not continue. But my body wanted to finish. My heart was beating so loud i was sure i could hear it. finally after about five minutes my arms gave-way and i fell to the ground. I had given up. I just couldn't do it. The crowds cheered and started to walk off. I turned my self over and looked up at the sky. My breathing was crazy. After a while Eric took my hand and helped me up. I looked at him and i felt light headed and very sleepy. I tried to speak but it felt like i was going to puke. Finally i managed to say "I...sorry...I failed you....Eric, i couldn't do 100 push-ups." Eric looked at me and finally said. "You are right,you couldn't do 100... you did 157!" The new me- I was shocked by what Eric said. But he was not lying, i could tell. I gave a big smile. I looked over at the spot where James and the other kid were standing. They were both gone. "You have done a great job today Tim." "You deserve a rest." said Eric, and he walked away. I was happy I had done such a good job. The next day i woke up feeling sore all over. I could barely get out of bed. That day I spoke with Eric about the battle i had witnessed. "We were going on a mission to find a missing fighters member." "He was taken by one of THEY's leaders named TALON." "We found our missing member but as we retreated with him we were cornered by the group of THEY members, lead by TALON." "We began to fight, and that is about the time you came in." "Talon eventually got away during the fight though." "Who trained you?" i asked querulously. "I trained myself" said Eric. "Eventually i was allowed into the fighters club to fight against THEY." Then Eric looked down at his feet and said sadly: "THEY have been attacking innocent kids more and more... I think a war is bound to happen...and soon." "Don't worry" i said "With me on your side there is no-way you can lose." Eric looked up with a smile on his face and he said "you never know...maybe someday THEY will turn to the light and become our new allies." "After all Those born by darkness can bring new light." I didn't understand what Eric meant again, and even though it annoyed me some more, i didn't mind. Eric was a great teacher and i knew it was only a matter of time before I could truly prove myself to him. "Now Tim" said Eric "Give me 100 sit-ups!" The old me would have totally said "No-way" To a request like that. But i wasn't the old me anymore... I was an awesome member of the fighters and i never give up. So i began the sit-ups. This was the beginning of a hero.